<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Quills and Dung Bombs by sunshineandaisies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313364">Sugar Quills and Dung Bombs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandaisies/pseuds/sunshineandaisies'>sunshineandaisies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineandaisies/pseuds/sunshineandaisies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wholesome Hermione and Fred one shots &lt;3 100% fluff and lov</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley, Minor Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Minor Ron Weasley/Luna Lovegood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hey guys, will get started on this inna couple days!! fred x hermione are my absolute fav couple, it just makes sense. cheers x</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Troublemaker Teddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>omg this one shot was ASS, but it was my first one for this and i didn't know where i was going with this :((. SORRY YALL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus watched as his purple haired little boy giggled as his Aunt Hermione planted wet soundly kisses on his cheeks and tickled his sides. Teddy's laughter could be heard echoing off all the walls of The Burrow. Remus smiled at the sound. Remus and Hermione had became close friends after the war, she helped pull him out of the rut he was in after Tonk's death and he, in return, helped her talk about her scars and nightmares. He'd grown quite protective of her and she'd even admitted to him that he'd grown to be a father figure to her which he took heart. He knew how dearly she missed her parents. After that particular late night conversation, the rest was history as they've only continued getting closer.  He noticed a year back, Hermione was one of the few people that could make his son laugh this much with no sugar involved. Always one for his quiet observations, he also noticed a certain red-haired freckled Weasley twin leaning against the doorframe leading to the living room where they were seated watching her and Teddy with a soft look in his eyes. His expression was one Remus was all too familiar with. Harry and Ron were sitting on the floor in front of her playing exploding snaps oblivious as always and Hermione didn't notice him watching, but Remus and Sirius who were seated on the sofa across from her facing him looked on with pondering expressions. As if they'd both come to their conclusions, they turned to look at each other and mouthed "James" to each other. They both smiled and knew the look Fred was giving Hermione was the same one James would give Lily.</p><p>The more Remus thought about it, the more he could see the resemblance between Hermione and Fred to James and Lily. The Prankster and The Bookworm, it was a classic pairing that worked wonders for both parties. After getting together, James taught Lily the beauty of learning how to relax and laugh at life while Lily helped him grow up and kept him in line. However, Hermione and Fred were still in that phase of tip-toeing around their feelings for each other. </p><p>"They've be good for each other" he whispered softly with a peaceful smile to his long-time friend. </p><p>Sirius smiled in return before saying, "I agree, Moony. They've give ole Lilykins and Prongs a run for their money."</p><p>As he finished saying this, as if on cue, Teddy noticed Fred and a Cheshire grin made its way onto his face before innocently asking, "Uncle Fred, when are you and Aunt Hermione going to get married?"</p><p>Merlin, this kid was definitely Marauder offspring. Remus would be lying if he didn't say he was proud at this.</p><p>Remus and Sirius' earlier observations proved factual after seeing Fred's ears tinged red at that and he nervously glanced at Hermione for a moment before reverting back to his signature trademark Weasley grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, an action that did not go unnoticed by Remus. </p><p>Hermione's eyes widened slightly, an amused smile making its way onto her face.</p><p>"Now Teddy, why do you say that? Your Uncle Freddie and I are just friends." Hermione asked before Fred could as she brushed his purple curls to the side. She looked at him with furrowed brows. </p><p>"Because I heard Uncle Fred tell Uncle George you were the most beautiful and smarterest witch out there and Vicky said a man only calls a woman beautiful when he loves her and people who are in love get married." the little boy said matter-of-factly crossing his arms. </p><p>Sirius wore a shit-eating grin before Fred turned his head to glare at him causing Sirius to start whistling out of the room, convinced that he had heard Arthur calling his name.</p><p>Harry and Ron looked thoroughly confused, as usual. Remus thought back to when Hermione told him they were as emotionally aware as a pile of bricks and he'd honestly have to agree after this.</p><p>Remus decided to intervene, for Fred's sake. The poor bloke was turning as red as his hair right now and the blush was spreading, his usual cool demeanor seemed to be missing for the first time in history. </p><p>God, this was exactly like James and Lily.</p><p>"Okay, Tedster, nuff stories from Vicky . Why don't we go pay your Grandma Molly a visit in the kitchen, you can lick the cookie spoon. How's that sound?" Remus said excitedly. Teddy nodded vigorously jumping out of Hermione's grip to run up to his Dad bouncing up and down with his arms up, motioning for him to pick him up. Harry and Ron followed quickly after, not wanting to be in the presence of the awkwardness in the living room right now.</p><p>Fred pointedly made it his mission to not look witch of his dream's in the eyes. Hermione stared at him in shock and delight, her eyes sparkled.</p><p>She got up to stand in front of Fred who was, at the moment, shuffling his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled sheepishly at her, she gave him a look of questioning in return.</p><p>"You like me." she stated rather than questioned. </p><p>"3 years now, but Hermione I don't want this affecting our relationship if the feelings are unrequited. I can just leave the room right now and promise never to speak of it if it makes you uncomfortable. Really, you don't have to worry I won't-" his rant was stopped short as Hermione closed the space between them to wrap both her arms around his mid-section and look up at him from her lashes. </p><p>"You like meeeee." she murmured and smiled softly at him. </p><p>His breath hitched.</p><p>She felt the same way.</p><p>And she was teasing him about it.</p><p>Bringing himself back to reality, he quickly brought one of his hands to rest on her hip and the other to cup her cheek.</p><p>"I do and I'd love to take you out on a proper date. I'm sorry I've been a right chicken about all of this." he said still stroking her cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled. Hermione was in bliss.</p><p>"That sounds wonderful, you know....I've liked you since 5th year when you started going to Umbridge's detentions for all those kids. I always wondered if you liked me back and now I have my answer."</p><p>"We have Teddy to thank for this, I have to get that boy 50 extra gifts this Christmas" he snorted resting his forehead against Hermione's as she giggled softly at this. </p><p>Their eyes met then their lips met and the world stopped in that moment.</p><p>Until they saw Crookshanks from the corner of their eyes chewing at the Extendable ear laying on the floor. </p><p>They heard angry-distinct whispers coming from the kitchen, mainly ones damning her furball cat to hell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Weaselbee and Dollface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok au is theyre at a magical school, but it aint hogwarts. more of an actual high school instead of boarding school feel with lockers and they actually get to go home after school. whatdya think??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She flattened down her pale skirt when she got to the front of her locker and took out her Transfiguration and Arithmancy textbooks she needed to study with tonight. Her mind began to wander as she glanced to her right and saw that familiar shock of red hair that seemed to be one of the few things keeping her life interesting. </p><p>Fred Weasley aka the ginger dreamboat, according to Harry and Luna. Him and Hermione had become quite close to each other in the last year, her being around the burrow a lot is what got them to start talking in the first place. It started with simple conversation about what classes each other were taking to him teaching her how to play his favorite sport, Quidditch, and her helping him solve simple math equations involving his prank goods. They'd be out till sunset, Fred touching her at any given chance, whether it be holding onto her waist to maintain balance or placing his hands on her shoulders to redirect her stance and where to aim. He loved seeing Hermione let loose and let this side of her out only with him. At school, she was reserved and disciplined, but with him, she was the most funniest and beautiful Witch he's ever met.</p><p>Hermione would sit in the shed staring at Fred as he went on passionately about his joke business and products. He turned into a kid in a candy shop whenever she'd ask how a product worked or if he could explain the process of making it. She loved seeing a side of him most people didn't get a chance to see because in school he was the annoyingly smart-mouthed prankster, but with her he was just Fred and she could see that he was truly a softie at heart.</p><p>What was funny to the rest of the Weasley clan and honestly, the whole school is how drastically different they both were. It was your typical bad boy, good girl scenario and everyone was on their tips of their toes waiting impatiently for one of them to make the move already. The Weasley siblings and Harry had placed bets weeks ago, The Marauders and Lily even wanting in. </p><p>He was wearing his signature black leather jacket, white tee, and sported a pomp today with a comb resting on the top of his ear. He seemed to be listening to his twin, George Weasley talk animatedly about something next to his other friend Lee Jordan. By chance, he looked her direction and her heart stuttered. He grinned impishly, his dimples becoming visible, and he winked at her. </p><p>She was convinced her legs were going to give out right there. </p><p>She smiled shyly and felt her cheeks burn. George notice his twin distracted and turned to see what had him such a flirtatious mess. He smiled upon seeing it was just the girl of his brother's dreams and waved dramatically at her. He even jumped up and down as he did it causing Fred to push him a bit and smile sheepishly at her rubbing the back of his neck nervously causing Lee to chuckle at their antics. She giggled and waved to all three of them then turned to close her locker. She didn't notice a platinum blonde boy making his way over to her after watching this whole exchange and sporting a mischievous smirk. Draco took it upon himself that today was the day Weaselbee and Hermione would get together. All they needed was a little push. </p><p>Before Hermione got the chance to shut her locker, a pale hand stopped her. She saw the hand had a ring on it and she recognized the family crest from anywhere; Malfoy. She moved her body to face him with one eyebrow raised, back now to Fred, unable to see that his previous expression had morphed completely. His grin had turned into a deep frown as he glared at the platinum blonde talking to the curly haired girl. </p><p>"What's it to you, Draco?" she asked impatiently tapping her foot, knowing her good friend, she felt like he was up to something. Her and Draco didn't always get along. He was quite evil to her with no reasoning First Year up until 5th Year, but this year they were paired up for their Advanced Arithmancy class and let's just say regrets and confessions were exchanged. His own anger and cruelness had stemmed from the same cruelness and unacceptance he had received from his father after coming out. Now that he lived with his Mother, Draco had transformed into a whole different person. All he wanted was acceptance. She saw the scared little boy hiding behind the facade he had put up for so many years and decided to give friendship a go since he had, throughout the year, proved numerous times that he was a changed man and he'd truly come to love her as a sister. They'd even began hanging out regularly, usually studying together on weekends which involved her giving him helpful advice on how to woo one of her best friends, Harry Potter, vise versa her with Fred Weasley. </p><p>"Don't be like that, dollface. Can't a man just have a regular conversation with one of his best mates." he said innocently, looking from Hermione's face to Fred's several feet behind her, watching.</p><p>"You're an odd one, y'know that." she scoffed as she leaned against her locker, seeing as Draco wasn't gonna let her go anytime soon. </p><p>"Anyway, are we still on for Seamus' house party on Saturday? I heard it's going to be just nifty. I think you'll be happy to hear, a certain green-eyed boy was absolutely giddy upon me telling him you were going to be there" she told him in a sing song voice.</p><p>Draco instantly brightened at this. Instead of his usual smug grin, he was smiling. A genuine smile. His cheeks were even tinted pink. Hermione thought this was so adorable and didn't refrain from his teasing him waggling her finger in his face as if he were a baby.</p><p>He swatted her hand away and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. He pulled her into a bear hug and made sure he was facing directly towards Fred. He smirked at him. His plan proving to be satisfactory as he observed Weaselbee slowly turning as red as his hair, if humanly possible, and his twin attempting to calm him down. </p><p>"You are an absolute gem, Hermione Jean Granger. I knew becoming friends with you wouldn't be the absolute worst thing in the world." he said letting go of her.  </p><p>"Oh, please stop. I can't handle such a compliment" she said in a monotone voice. They were silent for a moment before bursting into peels of laughter. Their snorts turning into dissolved giggles. Malfoy chanced a look up to see how ole Fredrick was doing and was happy to see that George was practically dragging him away at this point. George gave Malfoy a stink eye before leaving.</p><p>"Well, for being such a pal. Let's go get us some strawberry milkshakes and burgers , my treat." he said wholesomely, she could tell he was immensely grateful for her wingwomen interference, but just didn't admit it.</p><p>"You know I'd never pass up on an opportunity of you spending money on me, away we go." she cheered. Before leaving , she checked to see if her favorite red-head was still there, unfortunately he wasn't. She was a bit disappointed, but perked up at the thought of seeing him at Seamus' party.</p><p>Draco glanced at her and smiled to himself.</p><p>Weaslbee and Hermione would be together by Sunday. </p><p> </p><p>*TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What's your problem?" she asked angrily after cornering Fred outside the Burrow before dinner started. </p><p>Fred had ignored Hermione at Seamus party. Every time she waved at him or made her way towards him he'd quickly walk away. The same could be said at the Burrow today.</p><p>She was heartbroken, at first. She didn't know what she'd done wrong, everything was going so well. </p><p>After the party, both Harry and Draco were cuddled up together and Ginny who was sitting next to her consoled her saying that she didn't do anything wrong, boys were just fucking confusing dunderheads sometimes. Ginny said whatever her brother was mad at, he'll probably realize he was being a prat about it later and apologize. Hermione calmed at this, she knew the extent at how dumb boys could be and didn't want to waste any more time feeling sad. Her sadness quickly evaporated and turned into irritation. If Fred had a problem with her, she'd expected he was old enough and mature enough to talk to her about it. Perhaps, she didn't know him as well as she thought she did.</p><p>He flinched at her tone a little, but quickly put up an irritated expression at her question remaining quiet.</p><p>"Seriously, Fred. What is with you? You ignore me all night at Seamus' party and you're still ignoring me at your family's own party? I ask again, what did I do?" she asked him an almost desperate voice. At this he finally cracked</p><p>"Why don't you ask the Ferret you've been hanging out with, you both have gotten awfully close. Don't you reckon?" he retorted, crossing his arms.</p><p>Hermione was furious. </p><p>So this was all because of his jealousy towards her friendship with Draco. One of her best GAY mates, Draco. While a little part of her was melting at the fact that he must've liked her since he was jealous, the entirety of her knew that this was not the circumstance she wanted to be under when she found out. </p><p>"I hope you realize how ridiculous you sound right now." she deadpanned, suddenly exhausted after learning that this was the stupid reasoning behind his coldness.</p><p>"Am I, though? I saw you guys the other day hugging and laughing, him playing with your hair. You guys were acting as if you two were the only people in the world, it made me wonder if this year that we spent getting to know each other was just some game to you?" he asked, obviously hurt.</p><p>She wanted to explain to him at that moment that, she really did, but since he wanted to jump to conclusions she opted for him to find out the hard way. She looked at him, tears threatening to fall out of frustration.</p><p>"I can't believe you right now."</p><p>As soon he looked into her glossy eyes, his face softened and regret took over his face for a second before he looked away with a pained expression. He turned his back to her and looked at the fields ahead of him. She waited for him to speak, but nothing came. She walked back inside.</p><p>                                                                                           ------------------<br/>At the Weasley's dinner table, she sat as far away from Fred as she could. The rest of the Weasley's could see something was up since they had sat next to each other for the past year, but brushed it off as young love quarrels. There were two open seats next to her, one for Harry and one for</p><p>"James, Lily! Come on in, make yourselves at home. I'm just getting dinner set up. Harry, boy, you're growing up so fast! Have you ate already? Oh dear, where are my manners, hello Draco! What a pleasant surprise. How is your Mother doing, haven't talked to her in ages." Molly asked in one breath. James and Lily shared fond expressions while looking at the exuberant lady in front of them they'd known for 17 years. Harry was giggling at Draco's wide eyes, no doubt Draco was trying to make sense of how someone could talk so fast. </p><p>Molly ushered all of them to the table, James and Lily took their respected seats near the other two Weasley parents, while Harry and Draco waited till everyone was sitting to make their announcements. Everyone's heads had turned to them, there was a majority of confused faces mixed with the twin's sour ones and Ron, Hermione's, Ginny, and Luna's encouraging ones. Harry was the first to speak.</p><p>"Hullo, all. I just came up here to make a huge scene and formally introduce you to my boyfriend Draco Malfoy as you all already know him. You all are like family to me and we want nothing more than your acceptance and love. Thank you." </p><p>The Wizarding world had always been far more accepting of non-heterosexual relationships, it was an especially normalized and common thing in non-pureblood communities. The Weasley clan had waited until Harry was done with his speech to congratulate him and Draco. </p><p>"That's absolutely wonderful, dear! You will always be welcomed, no matter what. Never forget that. You are aware one of my sons are gay too, right? Charlie is happily married to his Adrian over in Romania." Molly reminded him with an amused look on her face.</p><p>Harry facepalmed and the rest of the guests laughed at his obliviousness. Draco spoke for the first time since arriving.</p><p>"Our relationship would have never been possible if it weren't for the interfering of our favorite bookworm, thank you so much Hermione." he motioned for her to get up so he could give her another one of his famous bear hugs. Although she felt like shite, she grinned nonetheless at the attention now on her.The rest of the guests cooed at this and did a toast to the new couple. </p><p>Fred looked positively ashamed with himself, he closed his eyes and softly hit forehead against the table repeatedly. George, next to him, was howling at his own brother's ridiculousness, shooting Draco a sheepish smile after for the stink eye he gave him the other day. Draco playfully rolled his eyes and smirked back.</p><p>All throughout dinner, Hermione felt the same pair of eyes on her the whole night. However, she refused to give him the satisfaction of meeting his eyes and continued talking to the happy couple and Ginny to her side. She wanted him to feel like the utter git he was being these past couple days. According to Ginny, she had never seen her brother look so guilty in his life, she wasn't even sure he's ever showed guilt before. Ginny giggled as she told Hermione how absolutely whipped Fred must be for her.</p><p>It wasn't until after helping Molly with the dishes was she was met face to face with none other than Fred Weasley on her way to the bathroom. They found themselves alone on this floor. Fred's eyes poured with emotion; regret, self-hatred, relief, and remorse was swirling around in his baby blue eyes.</p><p>"Out of my way, Fred." </p><p>She made way to go around him, but he softly grabbed her wrist and pulled her so she was facing him. She snatched her arm from him and crossed them against her chest. She raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Feel stupid, yet?"</p><p>"Extremely" he said remorsefully. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to continue on. He cleared his throat</p><p>"I've been a foul, rude, disrespectful, dumb, awfully terrible right git, Hermione Granger. I should've talked to you first before jumping to conclusions. This is completely my fault. Seeing you with him, thinking that I had lost my chance just destroyed me. It made me realize how ridiculous I've been tip-toeing around my feelings for you. It made me realize that I'd never get to tuck one of your curls behind your ears when we're up late at night working on one of my joke products. Made me realize, I wouldn't be able to sneakily hold your hand whenever we're walking home in a group and we end up trailing behind. Made me realize I wouldn't be able to put my arm around you as we walk down the hallway sneaking glances at you blushing all cutely. I think I love you, Hermione and I understand if you no longer want to talk to me after this becaus-"</p><p>Fred was cut off as he felt Hermione slowly wrap her two arms around him and hug him burying her face in his neck. After initial shock and confusion at her reaction, he hugged her back fiercely afraid that if he let go she'd somehow disappear.  </p><p>"You're such an idiot, Freddie."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>